REVIEW OF STANDARD MODEL
By Prof. L. Kaliambos (Natural Philosopher in New Energy) August 24 , 2015 Historically Newton predicted the gravitational properties of light confirmed by soldner in 1801. Under this condition Planck in 1907 in order to interpret the gravitational properties of light showed that his quanta of energy E = hν do have mass.Thus the absorption of a photon by the electron in the correct photoelectric effect contributes not only to the increase of the electron energy but also to the increase of the electron mass which rejects not only Maxwell's fields (INVALID MAXWELL'S EQUATIONS) but also Einstein's relativity. (EXPERIMENTS REJECT RELATIVITY). Note that Einstein himself in 1938 in his book "The evolution of physics" (page 234) abandoned his strange idea of the curvature of space (INVALID GENERAL RELATIVITY) by writing: "A beam of light carries energy and energy has mass. But every inertial mass is attracted by the gravitational field, as inertial and gravitational masses are equivalent. A beam of light will bend in a gravitational field exactly as a body would if thrown horizontally with a velocity equal to that of light." Then it is indeed unfortunate that Maxwell’s wrong fields moving through a fallacious ether led to the abandonment of electric and magnetic forces acting at a distance in favor of Einstein’s false massless quanta of fields responsible for the development of the contradicting relativity theories. After the experiment of Michelson and Morley (1887) who rejected the Maxwellian ether and the experiment of French and Tessman (1963) who showed the fallacy of Maxwell’fields I presented at the international conference “ Frontiers of fundamental physics” (1993) my paper “Impact of Maxwell’s equation of displacement current on electromagnetic laws and comparison of the Maxwellian waves with our model of dipolic particles”. The conference was organised by the natural philosophers M. Barone and F. Selleri, who gave me an award includig a disc of the aronic philosopher Democritus, because in that paper I showed my discovery of dipole nature of photon, which invalidates fields and relativity. Fortunately Bohr in 1913 in his model of hydrogen based on the correct Planck quanta of energy E = hν applied the electric force of the well-established law of Coulomb (1785) which led to the correct formulation of the Schrodinger equation (1926) in the so-called Quantum Mechanics (QM). Despite the enormous success of the Bohr model and the Schrodinger equation for explaining the details of the binding energy of the proton-electron interaction based on the well-established laws of electromagnetism, the discovery of the assumed uncharged neutron (1932) led to the abandonment of natural electromagnetic laws in favor of invalid nuclear theories, like the week interaction (Fermi 1934), the meson theory ( Yukawa 1935), the electroweak theory (Weinberg 1967), and the quantum chromodynamics (Gell-Mann 1973). Under this second crisis of physics I published my paper "Nuclear structure is governed by the fundamental laws of electromagnetism" (2003) which led to my discovery of the new structure of protond and neutrons given by proton = + 5d + 4u = 288 quarks = mass of 1836.15 electrons neutron = + 4u + 8d = 288 quarks = mass of 1838,68 electrons Thus the new structure of nucleons led to my discovery of the nuclear force and structure after the application of natural laws, because the experiments of the magnetic moments and the deep inelastic scattering showed that proton and neutron have extra 9 and extra 12 charged quarks respectively able to give considerable charge distributions in nucleons, which interact electromagnetically for the binding energy E = 2.2246 MeV of deuteron. Under this discovery in fact in nature there exist only the forces of gravity and of electromagnetism acting at a distance.(Discovery of unified forces). Note that also the experiments of the Quantum Entanglement confirmed the fundamental action at a distance of the well-established laws of force. In other words in nature we cannot observe Einstein’s “massless quanta of fields”, or Feynman’s “virtual photons” in the false Feynman diagrams as carriers of forces. After my discovery that “energy does not turn to mass” in general we cannot observe massless particles like gluons and gravitons of the wrong Standard Model. The first idea towards the Standard Model was Sheldon Glashow's hypothesis in 1961 of a way to combine the correct electromagnetic force and the wrong weak interaction. In 1967 Weinberg and Salam tried to incorporate the invalid Higgs boson into Glashow's invalid electroweak theory. Under the invalid idea of Einstein that the energy turns into mass it was believed that universe started with fallacious massless paricles analogous to Einstein’s false massless quanta of fields. So the Higgs mechanism was believed to give rise to the masses of all the elementary particles in the so-called Standard Model. This includes the masses of the W and Z bosons of the CERN experiments and the masses of the fermions, i.e. the quarks and leptons. After the neutral weak currents caused by Z boson exchange were discovered at CERN in 1973, the electroweak theory became widely accepted. In fact, in my discovery of the Photon-Matter Interaction, which invalidates Einstein’s relativity, I showed that the so-called weak interaction of the beta decay is similar to the weak electromagnetic interaction of the photon absorption. ( See my NEUTRINO-QUARK INTERACTION). Under such false ideas the Standard Model of the twentieth century was assumed to include members of several classes of elementary particles (fermions, false gauge bosons, and the invalid Higgs boson. The fermions of the Standard Model are correctly classified according to what charges they carry. There are six quarks (up, down, charm, strange, top, bottom), and six leptons (electron, electron neutrino, muon, muon neutrino, tau, tau neutrino). Pairs from each classification are grouped together to form a generation, with corresponding particles exhibiting similar physical behavior. Although Gell-Mann in 1964 discovered that the quarks have fundamental charges of the well-established laws of electromagnetism, later (1973) after the abandonment of natural laws and influenced by Einstein’s false massless quanta of fields he introduced the false hypothesis that the quarks interact under strange color charges giving hypothetical color forces. Gell-Mann hypothesized that the property of the quarks is that they carry a hypothetical color charge, and hence, interact via a hypothetical strong interaction. Under such fallacious ideas the Standard Model classified four assumed fundamental forces in nature. In the Standard Model, a force is described as an exchange of bosons between the objects affected, such as a virtual photon for the electromagnetic force and a gluon for the strong interaction. In fact in nature there exist only the well known forces of gravity and electromagnetism. Particularly in atomic and in nuclear physics we observe also weak electromagnetic interactions due to the absorption of dipole photons and the neutrino-quark interaction. Whereas the strong electromagnetic interactions are due to the nucleon-nucleon interaction and the quark-quark interaction under the application of the charge-charge interactions of the well-established laws of electromagnetism. It is well known that before my papers of 1993 and 2003 Einstein’s relativity was assumed to be a fundamental law of nature rejecting Newton’s laws. In fact Newton’s laws reject Einstein’s relativity (See my NEWTON INVALIDATES EINSTEIN). On the other hand after the abandonment of natural laws the nuclear force was shrouded in mystery, because the nuclear force could not be couched in a simple formalism, nor could it be expressed in a closed analytic form like the forces of electromagnetism. Hence in the description of nuclear structure and binding one could rely on various wrong theories and models, and no any new natural law was discovered to reproduce all experimental data. Under this crisis of nuclear physics Yukawa in 1935 following the failure of the false exchange force of Heisenberg (1932) and in order to explain the short range of nuclear force developed his wrong theory of mesons. However after the discovery of the quarks (1964) the meson theory replaced by the theory of strange color forces exerting between hypothetical gluons of the quantum chromodynamics. Note that the theory of the fallacious masslaess gluons was introduced in 1973 by the discoverer of quarks Gell-Mann, because the mass of the proposed three quarks in nucleons have mass 96 times less than the masses of nucleons. Under this experimental condition Gell-Mann influenced by Einstein’s wrong massless quanta of fields (behaving as quanta of Maxwell’s fallacious fields) believed that the rest of the nucleon mass is composed of hypothetical massless gluons. Though the nuclear force is of short range (which led to the wrong theory of Yukawa) Gell-Mann suggested massless particles which will never be observed, because in nature massless particles cannot exist. On the other hand Fermi in 1934 in order to explain the decay of free neutron into a proton, electron, and antineutrino, developed the wrong theory of weak interaction according to which in nature exist strange forces of zero range. So in a confusion of fallacious strong and weak interactions in1968 Glashow, Salam, and Weinberg tried to unify the fallacious weak interaction with the real forces of electromagnetism of the well-established laws by suggesting a new wrong theory called electroweak theory. Especially in 1967 Weinberg and Salam tried to incorporate the fallacious Higgs mechanism into Glashow’s electroweak theory by using unstable particles of the CERN experiments (See my CONFUSING CERN RESULTS AND IDEAS ). Later physicists under the same nuclear crisis tried to unify the fallacious strong and weak interactions with the real electromagnetic forces by introducing new hypotheses called Grand Unified Theories (GUTs), because it was believed that the invalid massless and virtual photons as mediators of electromagnetism and the hypothetical massless gluons as mediators of the fallacious strong interaction appear as components of a single multicomponent field. Under this confusion of theories and taking into account that the Bohr model and the Schrodinger equations reject Einstein's ideas (see my Bohr and Schrodinger reject Einstein ), I found that the experiments of atomic and nuclear physics reject Einstein’s fields and the Standard model. Also the discovery of the electron spin (1925) rejected Einstein’s ideas because the peripheral velocity of the electron spin is faster than the speed of light. It is fortunate that the experiments of the mass defect in atomic and nuclear bindings along with the experiments of the magnetic moments of nucleons led me to discover the nuclear binding due not to the mass defect but to the electromagnetic forces between 9 extra charged quarks in proton and 12 ones in neutron existing among 288 quarks in nucleons . Nevertheless today many physicists cannot follow the enormous success of the applications of natural laws on nuclear phenomena and under the influence of Einstein’s invalid relativity believe that the Standard model is a self-consistent model which has demonstrated the atomic and nuclear phenomena. Under this confusion in the “Standard Model-WIKIPEDIA” one reads the following contradicting paragraphs: “The Standard Model of particle physics is a theory concerning the electromagnetic, weak, and strong nuclear interactions, which mediate the dynamics of the known subatomic particles. It was developed throughout the latter half of the 20th century, as a collaborative effort of scientists around the world. The current formulation was finalized in the mid-1970s upon experimental confirmation of the existence of quarks. Since then, discoveries of the bottom quark (1977), the top quark(1995), and the tau neutrino (2000) have given further credence to the Standard Model. More recently (2011–2012), the possible detection of the Higgs boson would complete the set of predicted particles upon its verification. Because of its success in explaining a wide variety of experimental results, the Standard Model is sometimes regarded as the theory of almost everything. Mathematically, the standard model is a quantized Yang-Mills theory. The Standard Model falls short of being a complete theory of fundamental interactions because it makes certain simplifying assumptions. It does not incorporate the full theory of gravitation as described by general relativity, or predict the accelerating expansion of the universe (as possibly described by dark energy). The theory does not contain any viable dark matter particle that possesses all of the required properties deduced from observational cosmology. It also does not correctly account for neutrino oscillations (and their non-zero masses). Although the Standard Model is believed to be theoretically self-consistent and has demonstrated huge and continued successes in providing experimental predictions, it does leave some unexplained phenomena.” In fact, a detailed analysis of the magnetic moments of protons and neutrons led me to discover in 2002 the 9 extra charged quarks in protons and 12 ones in neutrons which exist among 288 quarks in nucleons. Surprisingly they give accurately the nuclear structure and binding under the application of natural laws of Coulomb and Ampere without using any fallacious field or force carrier. Therefore the so-called strong interaction is a false concept which did much to retard the progress of nuclear physics. On the other hand the neutron (n) may decay into a proton (p) , electron (e) and antineutrino (ν) having mass with opposite charges n = p + e + ν However it is due not to the strange hypothesis of weak interaction but to the application of the well-established electromagnetic laws of Coulomb and Ampere. In a manner of speaking this process is nearly like the deexcitation of an excited atomic state in which a photon, also not initially present, is emitted as the atom drops into a lower energy state. It is well-known that the inverse process called ionization is due to the electromagnetic interaction between the photon which behaves like a moving dipole and the electron charge (-e) in accordance with our discovery of the PHOTON-MATTER INTERACTION. Thus a photon as a dipole interacts in terms of Ey and Bz as Ey(-e)dy = dW and Bz(-e)dy = Fmdt = dp = dmc. Since Ey/Bz = c we get dW = dmc2 . Now taking into account that both energy hν and the photon mass m are absorbed by an e'l'ectron we get the kinetic energy ΔΕ and the mass ΔΜ of the electron as hν/m = ΔΕ/ΔΜ = c2 In the same way the reverse process of the beta decay is the absorption of the energetic antineutrino (ν) of 1.8 MeV by a proton. In this reaction an antineutrino with opposite charges interacts electromagnetically with a charged up quark and a neutron and a positron (e+) are produced as ν + p = n +e+ In a more detailed analysis of the NEW STRUCTURE OF PROTONS AND NEUTRONS this reaction can be written as ν + +4u +5d = + 4u + 8d + e+ In this reaction in my neutrino nature discovery I showed that the antineutrino has positive charge at the center and negative charge along the periphery. So it interacts electromagnetically with the positive charge ( +2e/3 of the up quark (u = +2e/3) like the neutron which interacts with the proton because the neutron has positive charge at the center and negative charge along the periphery. So we observe an electromagnetic interaction in which, energy, mass, and charge are conserved according to the following reaction ν + u = d + e+ Or in MeV it is written as 1.8 + 2.4 = 3.69 + 0.51 . Since the antineutrino has opposite charges we write 0 + (+2e/3) = (-e/3) + (+3e/3). Here we see that this reaction is based on the application of electromagnetic laws of Coulomb and Ampere while all theories of the so-called weak interaction violate the two conservation laws of mass and energy and do much to retard the progress of physics. Thus in vain physisists expect to see a possible detect of the Higgs boson because in nature the so-called fields cannot exist and also energy cannot turn into mass. In other words physicists who believe that the Standard Model is a theory of almost everything mislead the readers and do much to retard the progress of physics. Category:Fundamental physics concepts